Something There
by Aiden Stone
Summary: It was nothing. They got into each other's faces during the riff-off. So what? Big deal. But why can't they stop thinking of that night? There must really be something there.


**A/N: Heeeey! So this is my first ever contribution to the Pitch Perfect archive. I noticed that there's not much fanfictions about Stacie and Donald, which I think is a shame. The sexual tension between this two is just so... imminent (went through the archives for that term lol) and I think they would have been a great dynamic. Their scene in the riff-off was my favorite in the movie and I started spazzing about them ever since. Anyway, hope you guys like this. I don't know how long this FF will be though. But it's going to start from the riff-off onwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Stacie's POV:**

"_The next category is…" the fat guy named Justin said as the wheel turned and stopped. "…songs about sex." Sex? Now we're having fun. __**"Na na na come on."**__ Cynthia Rose started singing before the Treble could. I've been eyeing him all night. I forgot his name but I'm pretty sure it started with a D._

"_**Cause I maybe bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air I don't care I like the smell of it."**__ I walked over to where Cynthia was and sang along with her, dancing to the song I know oh so well. The Treble that stood before us looked at me from head to toe so I decided to have a little fun._

"_**Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me."**__ I sang to him as if rubbing it into his face. I popped my buns in front of him and his mouth gaped open. I tried not to smirk and I continued singing. He whispered to his co-Treblemakers and I walked back signalling him to come forward. Something I do when I mock or am making a move on a guy, and right now I'm not sure if it was both._

"_**Sex baby,"**__ He cut me off. I gave him an annoyed look. This is war. __**"Let's talk about you and me."**__ He was pointing to me and him. "Oh really?" I said. As if. He may be hot but I'm hotter.__** "Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be." **__The Treblemakers started to move forward and I was starting to walk backwards. I heard someone from the audience shout his name. Donald was it? Suddenly Aubrey appeared from behind asking me to go back. __**"Let's talk about sex."**_

_No, no. This is not over. I asked Aubrey for one more. She was hesitant but she agreed. "__**Let's talk about sex, baby—" "Baby, all through the night I'll make love to you."**__ I sang. He looks impressed so I gave him a slight push. I felt his hard chest that gave me shivers. I felt like I wanted to unbutton his shirt right there and then and…_

"Stacie!" Aubrey said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Were you even listening to me?" I nodded. Aubrey and I had lunch together and she couldn't stop whining about how Beca gave her such a headache and how the Bellas aren't exactly the way she had picture it. That's all she ever says so I really don't listen but I tell her I do.

"Maybe you should relax, Aubrey. I mean look at your nails, you've been biting them haven't you?" Aubrey looked at her fingers and slightly nodded. She sighed and I brought out my cuticle kit. I hate to brag, but I'm always ready. I gave Aubrey my stuff and she started fixing her nails.

"I am going to get something to eat. Wait for me?" I said, Aubrey nodded and continued fixing her nails. I was about to stand up when Unicycle, Bumper, and Donald came in.

"Well if it isn't my least favorite Bellas." Bumper started as he sat next to Aubrey. Unicycle sat on our table and Donald put his arms around me. I stiffened and gave him an annoyed look, he just smirked at me. "Oh wait, I don't have a least favorite Bella, you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Donald asked. Unicycle gagged.

"Cause I hate all of them." Bumper answered and the three trebles laughed. Aubrey looked like she was going to explode. She stood up and picked her bag up. She was about to say something but she decided to just pull back and give them a smile. She walked out and Bumper seemed displeased. "I say we annoy her some more." Bumper said standing up with Unicycle following suit.

"I guess Bellas practice will hear non-stop about us, won't it?" Donald whispered in my ear. I gave him a fake smile and removed his arm off my shoulders. I looked at him intently then rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Shouldn't you be with them, annoying the hell out of Aubrey?" I said as I started to pack up my things.

"But who'll be here to annoy you, boo?" He replied. I started to bring up the pace and just stuffed everything into my bag. The only thing left was my notebook but before I could get it, Donald snatched it from the table. He flipped the pages and my ID fell, I forgot it was in there. He had quicker reflexes than me so he got to my ID first. He gave me my notebook back but he stared into my ID. "Hmmm… I didn't know you were a Business major. Go figure."

I snatched my ID from his hands. "Nobody knows it. I don't have the time to tell anyone." I said as I hid my ID and stuffed it at the very bottom of my backpack.

"But isn't Business for actual smart people?" He said smugly. I crossed my arms and leered at him. That's precisely why I never told anyone what my major was because if I had a dime for every time someone judged me because of my looks then I would have stayed in New York studying at Stanford. I tried not to look hurt but I guess it failed because the next thing I knew Donald's smug face softened into an apologetic one. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"I know what you meant. Good luck for tomorrow, you're going to need it." Then I walked away.

**Donald's POV:**

I watched as Stacie walked away from me. She had her arms crossed and her hair flowing. From the back she looks fine, more than fine actually, and it doesn't compare to what's happening at the front. I felt kinda bad about what I said. I didn't mean to offend her. I just didn't expect her to be from anything sciencey. I see her at times, here in the Quad flirting with different kinds of guys. She already made a name for herself in a specific area. All the guys at campus knew who she was and _how_ she was.

"Donny boy," I heard Bumper's voice from behind me. I turned around to face him for a second then went back to staring at Stacie's silhouette. "Don't tell me you're gunning for another one of those dumb sluts?" He said, referring to the Bella I 'interacted' with during Initiation Night. What was her name again? Tori? Courtney? Honestly, I don't remember. "Well, one quest for you, one less Bella for them. Am I right?" Me and Unicycle just agreed as the three of us walked to our respective classes.

That night after our practice, I sneaked out the Treble house and waited outside where the Barden Bellas practiced. The Bellas always practice late especially before every competition. Predictable, since they always want to perfect those boring snooze fest they sing every year. No one even actually beat boxes in their group.

It was about 7 when I saw the other Bellas come out. I laid low and waited for Stacie. After a few minutes, Stacie went out with the other girl who sang at the riff-off. Jesse's girl, Beca. "I think you were right though." I could hear Stacie tell Beca.

"Tell Aubrey that. Hey, Jesse texted me. Said he wanted to meet up but I can cancel. If you want to we can go for Chinese…"

"I think that's not a good idea." I said cutting Beca off mid-sentence. "Jesse's already waiting for you, Beca." I say. Beca just shifted her eyes from me to Stacie and awkwardly said "Okay? Bye... Stace."

"Bye." Stacey said waving goodbye. She crossed her arms and faced me. Her usual look of annoyance was on— it was always reserved for me anyway. "What do you want?" She shook her head and brushed me aside. I walked quickly enough to block her path.

"I wanted to apologize." I said giving her an apologetic look.

"Well then, apology accepted. Now leave me alone." She said attempting to push me aside again. I caught her arm and made her face me. "What now?"

"I mean it." I say. Her face finally softens. She stood up straight and cleared her throat. I let go of her hand and once again she crosses her arms.

"Prove it." She says and I only smirk at her.

"Don't worry I will."

**Stacie's POV:**

"So you apologize to me by taking me to this place?" I said as he takes a look around us. We were at the place where we spent our Aca-initiation Night. Donald just smiled at me as he took a backpack that lay on one of the bleachers and he motioned for me to sit down. "I'm not impressed."

"You will be, trust me." He said as he took out two tupperwares with food in it. He opened mine and gave me a fork. It was pasta. "I'm paying you back for ruining your lunch." I stared at him, knowingly.

He was right, they did ruin our lunch. After the drama, I forgot about eating. "Is there poison here?" I said and he laughed. I smirked at him and took a forkful. Jesus! As much as I hated to say it, it tasted real good. I couldn't help but moan by the deliciousness. "Oh my God, this is so yummy." I exclaimed.

"Thanks. I made it." Donald winked at me as he started eating his food.

I looked down shyly at my food and chewed. "So is this how you do it?" I asked and Donald looked at me curiously. "You ask girls to go with you to a secluded place, feed them dinner, and they take off your pants?" I say. I've been into this game for a long time, I know how it works.

"Nah. I don't need to impress to 'impress'." He says arrogantly. I chuckled slightly then we just talked all throughout the meal. We talked about a lot of things. How we ended up auditioning for the Bellas or the Trebles. The things we do to goof off. The craziest people we've slept with and the worst ones. Then after the meal, we just went quiet.

"We need music." I say.

"I think I got my iPod right here, wait." He said as he looked through his stuff. I hold his arm and shake my head. Then I just started singing.

**"Here we go, come with me. There's a world out there that we should see." **I sang to him. He smiled and he sang along with me. **"Take my hand, close your eyes. With you right here I'm a rocketeer." **Our voices blend in perfect harmony. Then I just started clapping my hands moving to the imaginary beat of the song.

**"Where we goin' we don't need roads." **He just started rapping as I clapped my hands. **"Where we'll stop, nobody knows. To the stars if you really want it." **He pointed up the sky and pulled me up.** "Got a jetpack with your name on it. Above the clouds in the atmosphere, just say the words and we out of here." **He rapped leading me to the last row of bleachers. **"Hold my hand if you feel scared. We're flying up up out of here."**

**"Here we go, come with me." **I sang and he started to dance and beat box at the same time. His swag coming out. "**There's a world out there that we should see. Take my hand, close your eyes. With you right here, I'm a rocketeer. Let's fly." **And I started dancing with him and the both of us were having so much fun.

**"Now I have never been into space before but I've never seen a face like yours." **He rapped as he brushed his knuckles on my cheek. I stared at him for a moment then he went behind me and pointed to the sky. **"You make me wanna touch the planets. You want the moon girl watch me grab it. See I have never seen a star this close. You got me stuck by the way you glow. I'm like oh-oh-oh-oh." **Then we both started singing again and dancing. Almost like we were showing off who had the best moves. **"Here we go, come with me. There's a world out there that we should see. Take my hand, close your eyes. With you right here. I'm a rocketeer. Let's fly…"**

"Hey you kids!" From out of nowhere a security guard came in. Donald and I hurried and took our stuff and ran before the guard could catch us. We hid beside this massive tree near the quad. My back was against the tree and Donald stood close in front of me and took guard. My face was almost buried in his chest and I can smell his scent.

"He's gone." He said. He was still panting. I looked up at him and he seemed to notice how close we are. He cleared his throat and stepped back. "I should take you to your dorm." I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

It was a quiet walk. At times I would secretly look at him and watch how he buries his hands in the side pockets of his jacket. How he fixes his glasses at least every ten minutes and how he beat boxes at some moments. It was silent but it wasn't awkward. "Thank you. I actually had fun." He nodded in response. We finally reach my dorm. "I guess this means we're enemies again tomorrow." I say.

"I guess so to." He said smiling at me. "Don't think about me too much, boo."

"I don't think I will." I replied back with a wink as I opened the door to my dorm. I turned around to see him still standing there. I waved goodbye and went in. The moments that happened racing through my mind quickly. Maybe I spoke too soon.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys dig it? Please leave a review. I like reviews. XD The next chapter would be much longer than this. See you soon. :)**


End file.
